


For What Binds Us

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Character Death, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, one actually dead character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when two people have loved each other<br/>see how it is like a<br/>scar between their bodies,<br/>stronger, darker, and proud;<br/>how the black cord makes of them a single fabric<br/>that nothing can tear or mend."</p>
<p>-Jane Hirshfield, “For What Binds Us”</p>
<p>Or: Gamzee and Feferi have a feelings jam while he contemplates his existance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What Binds Us

She touches the scar on her chest like a badge of honor, all smiles and wide, blank eyes. “It doesn’t hurt anymore," Feferi assures him as his eyes trace every stretch of shiny skin that white magic had split. She cocks her head to the side, brows knit together. “Or, well, it did for a second? And then I woke up here and it didn’t anymore."

Gamzee paps her cheek absently and she giggles, lips curved into a fond smile. In turn, she reaches out to trail her fingers over the three angry, purple lines scouring his face in a gesture much more bold than he expected. Everything about Feferi is bolder than he expected, though he probably should expected it; his fisher girl was touchy-feelly by nature and if she liked someone, she had to let them know in the most obvious of ways. Her cool fingers always left him feeling shivery whenever she touched him and her cool lips on his forehead shook him to his core. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had wanted to touch him, not since…he didn’t like to think about it.

He blinks when she paps him. “You’re doing it again," she says and pouts at him.

"Ain’t a thing, baby girl," he assures her and presses a kiss to her forehead, pale as you please. “Just got a lot of snakey thoughts getting their slither on in my motherfucking pan."

Her expression smooths out and her arms tighten around him and wow, it sure is nice to be held he’s definitely missed this too. “They can’t hurt you now," she says sternly. “No one can hurt you now, I won’t let them."

Gamzee smiles and allows himself to meet her eyes, searching for irises that would have been rich tyrian if her ex-rail hadn’t gotten his jealous on. He thinks of his own eyes as well, now ringed dark purple, and how he dwarfs her in height and in age and in strength and…no, they can’t hurt him now. No one can. He’s the only one left and he hurts himself more with that thought then any of his old friends ever could with their hands.

But he has her now, even if it’s in dreams, and he feels stronger for it. Unbreakable. This sad little diamond they’ve forged in half-death is a cord that twists around the two of them and it can’t ever be broken and he is thankful for that, that no one will ever try to take it away from him again.

"I know baby girl," he says and noses into her hair, counting down the seconds till he can join her.

**Author's Note:**

> One more HSWC fill post before I get busy packing for AX this week. Enjoy!


End file.
